Bedtime story!
by kscathammelfelt
Summary: Bella comes up with a little bedtime story for Nessie and it ends up with teh entire family listening to Bellas fairytale.. She make familymember as the characters and she use storys like Little red riding Hood and Alice in wonderland. All vamp!


**So... I don't own twilight!! to bad.. hahah**

**Well, this is a little story I'd like to call bedtime story.. I was bored and wrote it so here you go!! I't might not be the best, but atleast I try!! haha**

**I had no idea what I was going to write, so I just came up with somethings while I wrote, and halfway through the story I wrote down all of the names of characters I wanted in the story and it turned out this way! hahaha**

**everybody are vampires and Nessie is still little... well thats all you need to know right now! haha**

* * *

A Bedtime story

**BPOV**

"**So sweetie, it's time for bed!" I said to my beautiful daughter. I and Renesmee were all alone in the big white house in Forks. The rest of the family was out hunting, but they had promised to be back tonight and since we were all alone we decided to stay at the big house instead of going home to us. **

"**Will daddy come back tonight?" Renesmee asked and I patted on the couch next to me while I nodded. I had agreed to let Renesmee sleep on the couch tonight. **

**She crawled on the couch and I tucked her in. **

"**Mommy, can't you tell me a bedtime story?" Little Renesmee asked. I chuckled before placing a chair in front of her. **

"**So, what do you want to hear, baby?" I asked and looked through her many books. **

"**Alice in Wonderland, Little red riding hood, Snow white, Hansel and Gretel…" I asked and Renesmee placed a finger on her chin, so she looked like a real thinker. **

"**I don't want to hear one of those; I want you to come up with something else!" She said and clapped her hands together. **

"**Hmm… Okay. Let's see what I can do."**

**I gave Renesmee one of her teddy bears and placed one in my lap. **

"Okay… Once upon a time there was a beautiful kingdom!" **I started but I stopped when my daughter gave me a disgusted face. **

"**What?" I asked her.**

"**Well… Why is it always a beautiful kingdom and a beautiful princess? Why can't it be something else?" She asked. **

"**Hmm… you're right. Why be a beautiful kingdom?" **

"**Exactly!" **

"Okay, like this. Once upon a time there was a normal girl." **I said instead and Renesmee nodded, which meant she liked it**. "This normal girl was called…"

"**Nessie!" Renesmee giggled. **

"She was called Nessie. Nessie wasn't the most beautiful one, but she was the nicest person in the world and she was poor. "

"Nessie lived by a big dark hunted forest and on the other side of the forest was a little kingdom. Nessie never been there, she was too afraid to walk through the forest alone and her parents were too old to take her."

"**But my parents aren't too old!" Renesmee said and I laughed.**

"**Well, your father is more than one hundred years old! Shall I continue?" I asked and Nessie nodded.**

"One day, Nessie's father passed away and a couple of days later Nessie's mother passed away too! She was all alone and she had no money left. So Nessie did what every smart girl at that time would do. She packed a little hamper with all of her favorite belongings and put on her warmest dress. She planned to walk all the way through the forest to the beautiful kingdom on the other side to seek happiness." **I told my daughter my made up story and she listened with big ears and huge eyes.**

"Before Nessie stepped inside the forest she took a deep breath and said to herself  
"I can do this!" then she took her first step inside the forest, a step that were the beginning of a magical and mystical adventure. "

"**Hey, what are you doing?" Alice asked when she walked inside the house. **

"**Schh!" Renesmee said.**

"**I'm telling Nessie a bedtime story!" I said and Alice placed herself beside Nessie in the couch. She was the only one in the family that had come home, so far. **

"**Okay, I'll listen!" She said and I continued.**

"Like I said, a step that was the beginning of a magical and mystical adventure. Nessie started to walk and her red hood was blowing in the wind. She didn't think the forest would be so dark and scary, but she continued anyway. She had a goal on the other side. Nessie kept on walking further and further inside the forest and it just became darker and darker. When she had walked for almost an hour she stopped because she heard a noise."

"**What did she hear?" Alice asked. She had a pillow squished between her arms and she sat with her legs crossed. **

"**A wolf?" Renesmee asked. **

"Yes, she heard a big bad wolf!" **I said**. "The wolf suddenly jumped out of some bushes, and ARGH!!" **I screamed and they squealed.**

"The wolf started to walk around Nessie with hunger in his eyes, the wolf was big and black.  
"Hello, I'm Sam!" he said. Nessie stuttered her answer.  
"H,h,h,Hello!" she said and the wolf smiled and showed his big white teeth. The wolf walked a few feet away from Nessie and just as he was ready to attack her, another big wolf showed up from behind a bush!  
"Sam, what are you doing?" The wolf said in a female voice. This wolf was a bit smaller and also black.  
"Gettin' dinner, sweetheart!" Sam said and the other wolf shoved her head in his side. Sam took off and the other wolf got up to Nessie.  
"I'm sorry for that! My husband is a bit wild!" She said but Nessie was too afraid to answer.  
"I'm Emily!" The girl wolf said." **I played the characters voices perfectly; it was like I was having a one man role play. **

"**Haha! Sam and Emily as big bad wolves!" Someone laughed and I turned around to see Emmett and Jasper walk through the door. They sat down as well, Emmett on the floor and Jasper beside Alice. **

"**Mom, continue!" Nessie said and I did. **

"Nessie had forgotten which way she should go so she asked the wolf lady.  
"Which way is it to the kingdom?" she said and Emily pointed her nose in the right direction before she took off in the same direction as her husband went. Nessie thanked her and then she continued to walk. Then out of no reason Nessie heard someone or some people sing. She walked closer to the sound and was shocked of what she saw. She saw…" **I said and let the small crowd, which now consisted all of the Cullen's, decide what was going to happen. They had all squeezed together in the couch and Edward had Nessie in his arms. **

"**Seven dwarfs?" Rosalie said and I nodded.**

"Yes, she saw seven dwarfs! They were singing a happy song while they worked in a mine. Nessie walked up to them and spoke.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you happen to know the way to the kingdom?" she said and one of the dwarfs, the only one without a beard came up to her.  
"Hello?!" She said to the dwarf when he didn't answer.  
"No need to speak to him, my lady!" another of the dwarfs said to Nessie.  
"Is he mute?" Nessie asked horrified.  
"No, he just never tried to speak." The dwarf answered.  
"I'm Seth", they dwarf said. "And this is Collin!" He continued while pointing at the mute one.  
"Well, do you happen to know the way to the kingdom?" Nessie asked again. The dwarf laughed.  
"No, but let me ask my brothers." Seth whistled and soon another five dwarfs were standing in front of Nessie.  
"Hello, I'm Quil" A dwarf with glasses said. "This is Paul, Embry, Brady and Jared." All of the dwarfs had a special personality. Quil was the boss, Seth was happy, Paul was grumpy, Jared was sneezy, Brady was bashful, Collin was dopey and Embry was sleepy.

**My family laughed at my little characters and I continued my imaginary story. **

"Do you know the way to the kingdom?" Nessie asked again and the dwarfs put their heads together. After a while they looked up at Nessie again.  
"Follow the path and then by the crossroad, turn right! Not left, right!" Quil said.  
"Thank you!" Nessie said and walked down the path. As she walked she hummed on a song. After a while she started to sing and by the time she was singing and dancing down the path, the trees started to thin out and birds were circling Nessie and they joined in her song!" **I said and Nessie looked disappointed.**

"**Mommy! It's not supposed to be that way!" She said.**

"**Well. She has to be happy some way through the story and she is it now because she thinks she's close to the kingdom!" I said and continued. **

"Nessie came to the crossroad and after all of her singing she forgot which way she would go."

**My family gasped and just as they did Jacob entered the door. We told him what was going on and he wanted to listen to. **

**I continued my story.**

"Nessie thought the best way was to choose wise. She picked up a lonely flower and started to pull of the petals.  
"This one is for right, this one is for left." She said as she pulled them off. The last one became left.  
"That's probably what Quil said anyway!" Nessie said before walking down the left path.

"**Why would she do that?" Emmett said and looked terrified. **

"**It's just a story thing!" I answered. "Anyway…"**

"Nessie walked and the forest got thicker again. It became darker and scarier, but Nessie didn't turn back. She walked inside a small clearing. The only thing in that small open spot was a log. Nessie sat down on the log and placed her hamper in her lap. She picked up a sandwich and just as she was about to take a bite she heard a sound and saw the top of a red hat in the bushes.  
"Hello!" She said and put down her hamper and sandwich to check it out. When she got closer to the bush she heard the sound again. It sounded like a beep toy for dogs. She turned around and saw that her hamper was gone!  
"No!" Nessie screamed and ran toward the log when she heard the sound again. She turned around and saw a small person in red hinge trousers and yellow shirt. On his head he had a red cap. Nessie gasped and another person who looked just like the other one run towards his brother and placed himself next to him. They made the beep toy sound again.  
"Who are you?" Nessie asked and the colorful brothers answered at the same time.  
"We are Charlie and Billy! But we're also called Tweedledee and Tweedledum!" They said and bowed.  
"Well, I'm Nessie!" Nessie said and then she saw her hamper lying behind Tweedledee and Tweedledum.  
"Did you take my hamper?" Nessie asked nicely. The brothers laughed.  
"Can I please have it back?" She asked and they shook their heads.  
"Well, it's not nice to take stuff that doesn't belong to you!" Nessie said and put her hands on her hips. The brothers put their heads together and discussed their situation. When they were done they grabbed the hamper and…"

"**What did they do?" Jacob asked in frustration. **

"**Did they run off?" Rose asked and the others agreed. **

"**Sure, they were chicken and run off!" I said and laughed. **

"When the brothers had run of with Nessie's hamper Nessie was stunned. She didn't know what to do so she started to walk again. When she had been walking for a couple of minutes she heard another song. She walked closer and saw a March hare and a mad Hatter having a tea party while they sang.  
A very merry unbirthday to me  
To who?  
To me  
Oh you!  
A very merry unbirthday to you!  
Nessie thought it was the strangest song she ever heard.  
"I'm sorry!" Nessie interrupted and The March Hare and The mad Hatter stopped their singing.  
"Yes…?" The mad Hatter said and looked at Nessie.  
"I'm Nessie and I'm lost! Could you tell me which way it is to the kingdom?" Nessie asked.  
"I'm Kate!" The mad Hatter said. "And this is Tanya!" Kate said and pointed to the March hare.  
"Could you give me the directions for the kingdom?" Nessie asked again.  
"Well, maybe I do, maybe I don't!" The mad Hatter said.  
"Won't you stay for a cup of tea?" The March hare said and gave Nessie a blue cup with tea.  
"I really don't have time!" Nessie said and put down the cup. The mad Hatter and The March Hare looked sad so Nessie picked it up again.  
"Well, maybe I have time for a cup anyway!" They laughed and then they drank. Sitting with a mad Hatter and a March hare having tea was the strangest thing that happen today. So far. When Nessie's cup was empty she got up from her chair and walked over to the mad Hatter and the March hare.  
"I really do have to go!" She said and they sighed.  
"Walk straight in here and turn left, always turn left!" the mad Hatter said and Nessie started to walk again. "

"**What will happen next?" Renesmee asked from her father's lap. **

"Nessie walked further inside the forest and suddenly she saw breadcrumbs lying on the ground. She thought that were ever they came from has to be food. She was really hungry, you know. Tweedledee and Tweedledum had taken her sandwich. Nessie followed the breadcrumbs and then she saw a gingerbread house.  
"Good afternoon little traveler." An old lady said. The old lady sat on her porch with a basket filled with candy in her lap.  
"Are you hungry?" The lady asked Nessie. Nessie nodded and the lady got up from her rocking chair.  
"Come in, come in! What's your name sweetheart?" The lady asked when they walked inside.  
"Nessie."  
"My name is Leah!" The lady said.

**My crowd burst out laughing and I shushed them. **

"The entire house was made out of candy and everything good. The lady gave Nessie a lots of food and soon Nessie was full.  
"Don't you want a little more?" Leah asked and Nessie shook her head.  
"Are you sure?" Leah asked. Nessie nodded.  
"Well well." Suddenly a cage fell over Nessie and she was trapped. Leah took of her gray wig and underneath she had black hair and she took of her pink dress and put on a black cloak. She was a child eating witch.  
"Help!" Nessie screamed as loud as she could.  
"Nobody can here you, sweetheart!" Leah said and then she started to laugh just like a real witch. But Nessie didn't give up. She screamed while the witch Leah put on her oven. Then, a big man came flying through the window with an axe. The witch screamed and Nessie screamed.  
"Don't worry little lady, I'm here to save you from this evil witch!" Emmett the hunter said.

"**Yeah! Finally some good Emmett action!" Emmett screamed. **

"Emmett pushed the witch so she fell inside her oven. Emmett then closed the oven so the witch couldn't escape. Emmett then used his axe to break the lock on Nessie's cage.  
"Thank you, Mr. Emmett!" Nessie said and gave Emmett a hug.  
"Ah, don't worry little on! I heard you scream so I had to help!" The hunter said.  
"Now, if you want to get to the kingdom, run as far away from this house as possible! Turn right and run!" The hunter said before he ran into the forest again.  
"Run and turn right." Nessie said and did as she was told. She ran away from the gingerbread house and turned right when she suddenly saw smoke in front of her, shaped as a C.  
"This day just keeps getting weirder!" Nessie sighed. She walked through the bushes in front of her and ended up in front of a big Caterpillar that rested on a giant mushroom with a pipe in his mouth. When the smoke came out, it came out as letters and pictures.  
"Who. Are. You?" Carlisle the caterpillar asked when he saw Nessie. When Carlisle the caterpillar talked smoke came out of his mouth shaped as letters that started to circle Nessie.  
"Shouldn't you tell me who you are first?" Nessie asked.  
"Y?"  
"I'm Nessie, sir!" Nessie said and coughed.  
"Recite."  
"What?" Nessie asked, totally confused of Carlisle's question.  
"Recite." Carlisle said again.  
"Oh! How doth the little busy bee Improve each shining…" Nessie said but she was stopped.  
"Stop!" The caterpillar said. "That is not spoken correctly." Carlisle stood up and recite himself.  
"How doth the little crocodile Improve his shining tail, And pour the waters of the Nile On every golden scale! How cheerfully he seems to grin, How neatly spread his claws, And welcome little fishes in With gently smiling jaws!" Carlisle said and the smoke was now so thick around Nessie that she sighed in frustration and walked away from The caterpillar.  
"Wait, I have something important to tell you!" Nessie didn't care what he said, she continued to walk.

"**Now comes what you all have been waiting for!" I said and my family looked really excited.**

"Nessie walked and came to another crossroad, but this time there was a sign. On the one pointing to the right it said The Little Kingdom and on the other one, pointing to the left, it said Further into the forest. Nessie walked to the right and she came out on a yellow brick road. She followed the yellowed brick road until she came to the little town, but it was not like she expected."

"**Why?"**

"It was darker and a bit sad. Nessie walked up to the castle, only to find The Queen of Hearts, or Rosalie, sitting by the throne with her king, The King of Hearts, or Jasper, sitting next to her. The Queen of Hearts was an evil lady, but she was pretty stupid."

"**Hey! Don't be mean against me!" Rosalie warned me. **

"Opps… Nessie said when she saw The Queen of Hearts sit in the place where the real queen and king should sit. Nessie snuck around a corner where she found The Knave of Hearts, or Esme. The Knave was there with the king and queens best friend, the fool Alice. "

**My family laughed at the characters they were. **

"Nessie walked up to them to find out what they were doing.  
"What are you doing?" Nessie asked the fool and the knave.  
"We are planning to dismiss the Queen and the King. " The little fool said.  
"But we need someone brave to help us!" The nice knave said.  
"I can do it!" Nessie said. After the day she had she would be able to do anything.  
"okay, all you have to do is run out to the Queen and King and then call her fat! When she's coming after you run back here and we'll trap her!" The fool said. Nessie walked up to the king and Queen. When she was standing in front of them they looked at her with boring eyes.  
"What do you think this little person want?" The King of Hearts asked his wife.  
"Say what you came here to tell me!" The Queen of Hearts said and Nessie screamed back at her.  
"You're the fattest Queen ever!" Nessie screamed. The Queen and the King jumped to their feet and started to run after Nessie. When they run around the corner where the fool and the knave was, The Queen of Hearts and The King of Hearts got trapped indie a big cage.  
"Let me out of here!" The Queen screamed but the fool through the key down a spring.  
The fool, The knave and Nessie walked inside the castle to free the real king and queen and their son.  
The queen Bella thanked Nessie for being brave enough to save them all and king Edward released all of the people in the kingdom that The Queen of Heart had put in jail. When they were done Bella and Edward were back on their thrones and the kingdom was colorful and happy again. They celebrated Nessie, their rescuer, by having a big party, and everybody joined in! The mad Hatter, The March Hare, Carlisle the Caterpillar, The seven dwarfs, Mr. and Mrs. Big bad wolf, yes everyone was there.

"**It can't end like that!" Nessie said and I put a finger on her lips.**

"They partied all night long and the entire time Nessie danced with the prince, Jacob and after that night Prince Jacob and Little Nessie lived happily ever after, and so did everyone else as well! Even The Queen of Hearts and The King of Hearts. They were released after a month in jail. The End"

**My story was over and my family was smiling from ear to ear. **

"**I take it you liked it?!" I said and they nodded. "Well, now it's time for Little Nessie to sleep!" I said and as I took my daughter from her father, Edward kissed my forehead. **

"**Great story Bella!" he said and that's how this story end. **

**Me and my family continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our happily forever after. **

So.. what did you think?! Did it suck? please review!!

* * *


End file.
